Full Metal Alchemist Unnamed Alchemists
by RoselessThorns
Summary: Just another girl, another alchemist. Just another girl, another secretary. Just the same girl, another failure. They couldn't be more wrong. The world of Alchemy is about to change. .:Full Summary Inside:.
1. Chapter 1 Mizuki

Just another girl, another alchemist. Just another girl, another secretary. Just the same girl, another failure. They couldn't be more wrong. The world of Alchemy is about to change. It involves the girls mentioned before. The newest State Alchemist, a new secretary, and the girl known for failing the Alchemy exam. What will happen as these three drastically different girls collide with the powers in the world, and learn the finer points of Alchemy? No one knows.

Disclaimer: We don't own Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

"**MIZUKI! GET YER ARSE OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!**" The first thing I heard when I woke. My teacher bellowing up the stairs.

"COMING TEACHER!" I shouted back, rolling off my bed and hitting the cold wood floor. I quickly yanked on my black socks, black jeans, black undershirt, and skin tight black v-neck t-shirt; stuffing my feet into my combat boots and lacing them up quickly.I added a black choker with a red gem hanging from it. On my auto-mail arm, a black arm warmer that went to my sleeve of the shirt and a black glove. My other arm was left bare. I yanked a brush hurriedly through my mid-back length red copper hair, wincing at the tangles that got pulled straight. I quickly put on eye-liner and a little mascara, making my silvery blue eye stand out more. I gave myself a cursory glance in my mirror. _Ah…Maybe this is going to be too gothic for the exam…Nah…_Then I grabbed the black trench coat that was on the chair back and shot downstairs like a bullet from a gun.

My teacher gave me a dirty look as I scarfed down a slice of bread and a glass of milk. I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled. He looked scary, bushy beard and narrow eyes coupled with a long, ropey scar from right temple to left cheek.

"See ya later, Michiro-sensei!" I called over my shoulder as I bolted out the door.

"Knock 'em dead! **FIGURATIVELY MIZUKI**!" Michiro bellowed after me. I laughed, waving over my shoulder and nodding. _Like I'm gonna try and kill anyone there! Except Mustang....  
_

**-------------------****30 Minutes Later-------------------**

I hopped off the train onto the station in Central. I looked around with guarded eyes. This place was big. I stared around me, trying to locate the right building. I never would have found it, but it had a very large flag with the crest of the military on it. _Into the lion's den. Hope I walk out alive._ I glared at the door for a moment, then set my expression to my custom look of polite disinterest. I'd learned that this face kept people from bothering me too much, but I could hear the whispers following me.

"Who is she?"

"Where do you think she's from?"

"Pfft! Who dresses like _that_!"

I sighed quietly, walked up to the doors of the building, and walked in. I heard more speculation before the door swung shut. From here, I was walked to the first part of the State Alchemist's test. I was taken to a room and informed that I was going to have to go through a written test, then a psychological test. I nodded in silence, took my seat, and began.

**------------------****-**20 Minutes after the written and psychological exams**---****----------------**

I stood outside a closed door, a couple other people waiting to take the test out there with me. I watched in silence as the door in front of us opened and someone walked out. I would not have paid her any mind, except for the fact that she had bangs that were exceedingly long and the rest was cut short. She stalked past, seemingly without noticing us. Just then, my name was called out and I steeled myself before walking inside the door, shutting the door behind me.

"Are you ready?" I looked up to see a black haired man with moderately squinty eyes looking down at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hello Lt. Colonel Mustang. Yes, I am ready." I replied, keeping my expression disinterested.

"Then begin." He said, nodding to me. I inclined my head, stepping to the center of the large room.

"Wait, do you have the tools you need to draw a transmutation circle?"

"Don't need them." I replied tersely, clapping my hands together, leaning down, and slapping them to the floor. There was the usual wavering light from transmuting something, then a cracking boom as the thing I made separated from the floor. I turned around, wielding a long, double ended staff-sword. There was intricate engravings all along the weapon. I spun it in a quick circle before turning and thrusting it at Mustang's face. The room around me erupted into sounds of rage, and there was a snapping sound and a burst of flame. I quickly spun the weapon in my hands, creating a whirling area of air that spun the fire away from me.

After the officials were done freaking out at me, King Bradley stood up, gesturing for silence.

"None of you have the power to fail this talented young lady. Her other test results were outstanding. She has the talent, and she's brave. I declare that she passes." He said sternly, looking at me in a sort of appraisal. I met his eyes calmly, not blinking.

I was told to follow Mustang to his office, to sort out all the paperwork. Mustang sat behind his desk, looking smug.

"What's the smile for?" I grumbled at him, irritated. He laughed, and I scowled.

"I'm just really happy that I discovered another very talented alchemist!" He said, sounding almost giddy.

"Another?" I asked, surprised. _Seems like hotshot here really gets out and looks._

"Yup. The Full Metal Alchemist, our youngest ever. Passed when he was 12. Seems like he's more talented than _you_!" He said, pointing at me before opening the envelope of paper work. He read for a moment, explained it, then started laughing again.

"What _now_?" I sighed, about ready to kick something. Mustang eyed me in amusement.

"Your name as a State Alchemist suits you perfectly. "

"Oh?"

"Yea." He tossed the papers onto my lap. I looked down and picked them up. I head to re-read my new name a coupe of times before it sunk in. I passed.

"The Heartless Alchemist? I'll take it." I said, my rough voice sounding vaguely pleased.

"Yup. Told you it fits you. Here's your watch, don't lose it. It's your identification as a State Alchemist. Congratulations, you're now a dog of the military." He said, tossing me the watch and chain. I caught it, clipped it to a belt loop, and tucked the watch into my pocket. I glanced at the clock, 12:00, noon. I stood to leave, trench coat billowing.

"What are you supposed to be dressed as? A mourning widow? A witch?" Mustang called to me, just as I opened the door. -snap- _He's going to pay!_ I sharply clapped my hands together, touched them to the wall. A large pipe transmuted from the wall, and I turned a nozzle, spraying water all over the offending man. He spluttered and swore at me, even as I stopped the water flow.

"What's the matter, Lt. Colonel _Useless_? And don't even think about using the things in water to create flammable gas. You'll burn yourself too." I snarled at him, slamming the door open and storming out. I thundered down two flights of stairs, then I stalked past a girl with knee-length black hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore black and purple, and looked utterly astonished as I walked stiffly past her, paying her as much attention as I had the other long-banged girl.

I stormed down the stairs, out of the building and onto the street. _I think I lost my temper…

* * *

_

A/N: Mizuki is Kyo's person. I, Kyo, have written and edited this chapter, so complain to me about any grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes. Review so I know how I'm doing, and I hope to see you later. Chapters 2 and 3 are written by the other two on the profile. ^^


	2. Chapter 2 Canna

Three people are thrown into the world of alchemy. Each one has a different goal. One has been failing the exam every time and fights to pass. Another passes on her first try, then is tossed straight into the thick of battle. The last, she's a new secretary. Normal right? Dead wrong.

Disclaimer: We don't own Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

I woke to sirens in my ears, dusting the cobwebs of dream out of my mind. As I woke up, I began to regret studying so late last night. My mind was in a haze as I punched the button on the alarm clock. Walking out of my room, I yawned.

"Good morning."

No answer…There was just silence. That was what always greeted me in the morning. After all, I live alone in an apartment in Central. My parents weren't too fond of Alchemy, so when I wanted to go get an education for it they said I'd have to go it alone.

After a quick shower and a breakfast of toast and apple juice, I got dressed. My usual style of dress for such occasions as an exam wasn't what I wanted to wear, but being penniless as I was, I went with my tight black under shirt and jeans, I decided I'd skip the oversized T-shirt to look somewhat professional. Putting on my sandals, I left for the Education Building for my exam.

The place would have looked like an extravagant business building if it had not been so obvious I'd been here several times before. I found it looked like a labyrinth of Hell if anything. I walked to the hallway I was most familiar with as much courage as I could muster. Then I entered that room of which I learned to never to go out of without a bang.

"Welcome back Hanachi." Said the first panel member. She was a strict woman but she had her reasons…. She was a stout with brunette hair.

"I hope you recovered from last year's incident." She added.

"As best I can, ma'am." I said coolly, hoping the beads of sweat coming off my brow weren't deceiving me.

"Let's begin then" said the second panel member of whom I was not familiar. He was a LARGE man with a blonde mustache and curly Q. _He must be filling in for that poor soul I hit last year. _I thought.

The test was rigorous and I was doing fine until, at last, I came to the proverbial point where I lose control. An Alchemy technique I should have conducted perfectly went rouge but I managed to stop it before hitting the new panel member. _Can't repeat last year's incident! _I thought desperately as I successfully stopped it from smashing into his face.

"-_Sigh-_...What are we going to do with you Hanachi?" Said one of the men who had been patient enough to give me this test. He was a young man, blonde spiky hair, and seemed to be a little irritated with me. "I'm sorry sir!" I said frantically, breathless from the exam. "You've been doing this for 5 years…" More irritation. "Yes sir!" "And yet you failed again Hanachi?!!!" "I'm sorry sir!" _I've failed that dang test again.... I'm never going to be an alchemist at this rate...._ I walked out of the room, looking miserable and a little like I was in pain, like a wounded dog, and my eye had never stung so badly before.

"How'd it go Hanachi?" A jeering voice welcomed me at the doorway. The voice belonged to a boy… a fellow classmate of mine who always liked tormenting me being he had been here for only for a year. He looked so smug wearing his white, long sleeved, collared shirt and dress pants. He was a little gangly and had a mop of dark brown hair. "I'll give you two guesses...."

He laughed with more mockery. "Oh just can it, Joe I don't need heckling from you.…" I said with anger and dejection.

"Well at least it looks like you didn't repeat last year!" said Joe evilly as he entered the room for his test. "SHUT UP JOE!!!" I roared so the whole room could hear it, but suddenly there was a great throbbing and I slapped my hand to my left eye. "How long do you plan to grow your hair?" I removed my hand and peered through four feet of silken, mahogany thread with a bloodshot eye. "This is as long as I'm growing it…" I said calmly now. "So, how did it go?" It was Yumi, a shy girl who had come to like me over the year she's known me. She said this question only out of curiosity but in my sudden irritation of this frequently asked question I exclaimed, "MUST ANYONE ASK THIS ANYMORE!!!" "What? Did I say something wrong?" she said timidly. "Sorry..." I sighed. "Don't worry; I understand. This question is probably a moot point by now huh?" She more timidly.

"Yea...it is..." "Well I'm after Joe so..." I looked behind me and he was sauntering by with a grin as if to say "_ha ha guess who passed!" _

"Good luck" I said walking away gloomily. Now I began to ponder. _She's a freshman and so is he...every instructor, every student, every visitor, janitor, heck I bet all the rats know me... I am famous for being a failure. _Suddenly there was an explosion, very distant but there...Looking through the window I figured it must've come from the Military Building and now the windowpane I was looking through shook violently in its frame from the shock wave. _What in the name of Alchemy just happened? _I wondered. I would have gone to investigate, but the place would probably have the military crawling all over the place, like ants whose hill been stomped upon…. So I went home.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was written by Canna, edited by Kyo, re-done by Canna, and then Kyo did the final edit and post. So complain to me, Kyo, about spelling/grammar errors.

Disclaimer: We don't own Full Metal Alchemist.


End file.
